Of Candy Houses and Lost Trophies
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Two children from the game "Witch Hunt" loses a precious item in their game. But it's also precious to a certain racer. Can the Turbo Twins team up with the brother-sister team to get back said item...before Turbo finds out? Hansel and Gretel twist. Read and review.


**Here's the second of my WIR fairy tale series. This and my other fic "Felix and the Cursed Pie" are not in chronological order. I'm using different characters with different fairy tales. And I'm open to ideas for others that you might want to see. The Hansel and Gretel episode of _Once Upon A Time_ inspired me to do this. And it's a little three-shot to make you laugh, so it's not a big plot! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Of Candy Houses and Lost Trophies**

**Chapter 1**

"Third place again for about six times today," Ted grumbled as he and his twin brother Teddy exited _Turbo Time. _They were glad closing hours finally came, hoping to grab a drink from _Tapper_ and play pranks on the other characters, especially on a certain handyman. They and Turbo never got tired of playing practical jokes on poor Fix-It Felix, despite it earning at least one of them a black eye by Wreck-It Ralph. "So, who's our victim today, Teddy?"

But Teddy's gaze was elsewhere, namely at the game across from theirs, called _Witch Hunt_. Crying was heard coming out of the port. Two kids, a boy and a girl, emerged from the port. The girl was the one who was sobbing as Teddy started toward them.

"Where're you going? I thought we were gonna..."

"Something's up with that kid," Teddy said, making his way over to the two children. Being the kind and caring (not to mention older and smarter) Turbo Twin, he wasn't going to just leave the little girl. "What's up, little girl?"

The girl sniffled, looking up at Teddy, then at Ted. "Who...are you two?"

"Hey, you guys got a problem or something?" The boy glared up at the Turbo Twins. "Go away! We're not in the mood right now for you two ghost creeps!"

"Hey, you don't have to tell us twice, kid," Ted started to leave. "Let's go, Teddy. Let's get that drink."

"We can't just leave them here, Ted. Something's obviously wrong with the little girl over here." Then he turned to the boy, who still retained that scowl.

"Hansel, it's okay, actually," the girl interjected, "They can help."

"With what? What are your names, first of all?"

"I'm Gretel, and this is my brother Hansel. We came out of there," Gretel shakily pointed her finger at the _Witch Hunt _port. "We've only been plugged in for a week. And already..." She sniffled, new tears flowing.

"What?" Ted inquired.

"Gretel lost a gold cup thing during a round today," Hansel replied. "And you guys are..."

"I'm Ted, and this is my twin Teddy. We're the Turbo Twins, from _Turbo Time_."

"You mean the one with that awful-looking red-and-white guy who always beats you two? And yep, I've been watching you two get your floors mopped the whole week." Hansel smirked. "And I'd like to meet that guy too. Come to think of it, he had more of those cups."

"What? You like Turbo?" Ted snorted. "Hey, kid. You really need to visit our game sometime. And what do you mean by...?" Then it hit him. "Oh...no..."

"What?" Teddy glanced at his brother.

"The 'cup,'" Ted said, turning to Hansel, "You said it was gold?"

"Yeah, why?" Hansel shrugged. "I've been telling Gretel that your game's full of them. Why can't we just go in your game right now and get another one?"

"Um, Ted?" Teddy was shaking now. "I think they were in Turbo's room last night."

"WHAAAT?" Ted was panicked now. "You mean those kids...robbed Turbo? Without him knowing? Damn, they must've been really good then."

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Hansel asked. "Can we go back in your game and..."

"No, you can't! Don't you two know what you guys done?"

"What? We just, well, I got Gretel one of Turban's cups. What? Is it any special to you guys?"

"To _him_!" Teddy corrected. "You know what'll happen when Turbo finds one of his gold trophies missing? He blames us! Well, I'll blame Ted! He's not gonna believe that kids have been in his collection. He's gonna think we stole from him...out of jealousy."

"Wait, that wasn't just a cup?" Gretel asked. "That was Turbo or whoever's trophy?" Then she turned to Hansel. "We gotta get it back then, Hans. If what these guys are saying is true. We don't want them getting in trouble."

"Yeah, seeing as those guys get a butt-whoopin' every time," Hansel said sarcastically, Hey, it can be cool to watch your Turbo friend strangle you guys for stealing. Maybe I can take your place in your game if you guys don't live."

Ted was about to lose it already with the little boy's snarky tone. _I'm startin' to want to strangle this brat already. _But there were more important things to worry about, like getting back the missing trophy before Turbo found out. And that was easier said than done.

"Anyway," Teddy stepped between his brother and Hansel. "Where did you lose the trophy, Gretchen?"

Gretel didn't seem to pay mind to the name-butchering. "The player was guiding us to the forest of the witch. And then a tree fell on me and killed me, which was game over."

"Then when we regenerated back to our parents' old house," Hansel added, "The trophy didn't come with us. Gretel didn't have it on her. I'm pretty sure the witch has it now."

"It's where?" Ted gasped. "Aw, man. Turbo's gonna kill us! Outside our game, I might add! We don't stand a chance against a witch!"

"C'mon, Ted," Teddy said, "We gotta try. For Turbo. And for us, because I don't want Turbo to kill me. We gotta go in there and get that trophy! And hopefully, the witch'll be cake."

"And speaking of cake..." Gretel warned at sound of the dessert mentioned. "Since you guys are outside your game, you gotta be careful."

"I know. If we die in there, we stay dead."

"Yeah, but there's something else," Hansel interjected. "Getting the trophy from the witch should be easy, yeah...as long as you don't eat anything in her house."

The Turbo Twins were confused by that last part, but they knew that it was more serious than it sounded.

**So, should I keep going? Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review and tell me what you think! Depending on interest, I might continue! I'm just having fun with the idea.**


End file.
